


Beyond Reason

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Character Death, Rare Pairings, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Based on my old fanfiction Questioning but made longer. (Questioning 2.0. fic) Fifth Admiral De Loco has always been fascinated by the Silvite Civilization, what he doesn't expect is that this fascination will soon turn to something else.





	1. Purely professional

Beyond Reason

 

It was purely professional. As the head of research and development in the Imperial Armada, fifth admiral De Loco couldn’t pass up such an opportunity. The Silver Civilization, long believed to be extinct after the Rains of Destructions purged the lands of Arcadia, still had a survivor. A Silvite. Meeting one was a scientist dream come true. When Lord Galcian allowed him a brief moment with the Silvite girl, De Loco was ecstatic! He was nearly dancing as he quickened his pace toward the meeting room of the Grand Fortress. What kind of well of wisdom and lost knowledge would he uncover? He had to know. He had to! Any information at all could be turned into power!

 

The potential weapons he could unleash upon his unsuspecting enemies. He let out a giggle. At his side, his Vice- Captain did what he could to not shudder. He could never understand how his superior’s mind worked. Still, a happy De Loco was better than an angry one. He had seen enough of the admiral’s infamous tantrums to know that. The man was quick to change moods though, he was like a bomb threatening to go off at a moment’s notice. He was silently relieved when Lord De Loco ordered him to wait outside. He could almost pity the poor frightened girl waiting for the admiral.

 

There she was, sitting at the end of the meeting table, her head kept low and her face obscured by her bangs. What strange clothes... All clad in white and covered in gold symbols. The outfit was completed with a short veil, making her look like a bride in a way. Not once did she turn her head toward him. Hmm... De Loco knew from Belleza’s report that she wouldn’t easily open up. Still, closing the door behind him with a loud clank, as if hoping it’d make her react, he moved toward her and took a seat in front of the girl. She still wordlessly stared at the table as if it was the most interesting object in the room.

 

Taking out his notepad, De Loco ignored her attitude and proceeded to break the ice.

 

''So, you are the Silvite I heard so much about… I am De Loco, fifth admiral of the Valuan Imperial armada. As the head of the weapon and technology development, you have knowledge that interest me. I’m sure you have information that would be invaluable to us.''

He did everything he could to remain civil and patient but Lord Galcian did warn him that he was allowed only a few minutes. The Empress was waiting to meet the Silvite herself. Honestly, De Loco wondered why she even bothered. Ruler she may be, she couldn’t possibly process information and turn it into precious research material.

Feeling time pressing him on, he kept going.

''…It was quite unfortunate that you lost your ship. If it weren’t for a certain incompetent admiral, I could have examined it myself. So tell me, what it looked like?'' He asked again.

Alfonso had one job, just one. To think a Silvite ship was now in Deep Sky, all alone, or worse, destroyed, made De Loco want to scream. To make things worse, he received nothing but the silent treatment from the girl. How infuriating!

''I was ordered to not harm you in any way, so I will show myself lenient just this once. However, you need to know your place and I recommend you to show yourself more cooperative, did I make myself clear?''

The Silvite slightly flinch when he raised his tone, and slowly nodded. Now that was better.

''Tell me your name. I believe that’s not too much to ask for?''

''…Fina'' She said after a short silence.

Interesting name. She had quite a soft voice. He wondered if she always spoke in such a gentle way or if it was just because she was intimidated.

Unfortunately for him, the Silvite didn’t say anything of interest after that. He asked questions after questions, but she wouldn’t give him any piece of information. She had to have some secret technology knowledge, she had to! Yet, she kept her mouth shut all that time and it annoyed him greatly. He gritted his teeth as he scribbled angrily in his notebook… Not that he had anything more to write, but it helped him to pass his nerves on something else.

He raised his eyes and he met hers. She was staring at him, defiantly. Normally, that would be where he would begin to lose control and scream – strangely he didn’t. Actually, he found himself captivated for some reason.

That girl… Fina, had such frail traits, it made her look fragile and defenceless and yet, her eyes were powerful and strong. An iron will seemed to emanate from them. Why did he feel that way? He was a scientist and an engineer. Not any ordinary one either. He was a genius! He worked selflessly for the imperial armada and steeled his heart against any useless emotions. Yet, as he tried to convince himself, he could feel the barrier shattering in his heart. For the first time, he started noticing her features.

Her clear and focused emerald eyes, her fair skin, her golden hair, and some gold symbols on her shoulders and forehead. Something significant for the Silvite people? He didn’t know why, but he was fascinated and wanted more than ever to know about this girl.

Closing his notepad and putting it aside seemed to make Fina curious.

\- Let’s try something else...

In her eyes he might have looked like a villain, a monster out to get her.

\- Tell me about yourself. Anything.

De Loco was at a loss, what to ask? He wasn’t much of a conversationalist. The mindless prattle of the court bored him to death and it was way beneath someone of his intellect. And so, he, a genius, couldn’t formulate proper questions to ask a girl. Aaah! Why was he struggling!? He wanted information! It was strictly professional! If someone like that buffoon Vigoro or Alfonso, they would have asked stupid questions, like, like...

\- What do you like to do in your spare time?

\- What?

Even Fina seemed taken aback by the change of subject. Her defiant expression turning to one confused one. Now that was very smooth. ...What was wrong with him?! Damn it. Damn it all!

\- A-Any thing you like?

The more he talked, the further he was digging his own hole. He wanted to crawl somewhere and just die. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He had to wonder if the girl had started feeling pity for him because she did decide to speak up. Maybe she thought it best to humor him, mistaking his redness of embarrassment with one of anger.

\- Flowers.

\- Pardon?

\- I... like flowers. My-- I know someone who grew beautiful flowers in front of her house.

At least she did before the armada mercilessly attacked the peaceful island. Fina did not mention that part. Instead lowering her head sadly. Aika... Vyse... She had to wonder if she would ever see those kind people again.

\- Any... favorite ones? Or food or color?

Again he was asking meaningless questions. It had nothing to do with his report anymore and yet and yet... He just needed to know more about this girl. No matter how trivial.

She talked again after a short stunned silence. She mentioned never seeing real flowers before so she had no idea what to say. A place with no flowers? That could have been something noteworthy to write about the Silver Civilization but the admiral was just listening, captivated. She mentioned a friend (did she mean a pet? He wasn’t sure) called Cupil.

If Fina had known better, this would have seemed like a pleasant conversation... Although it was mostly back-and-forth. Questions and answers. She didn’t understand what the armada could possibly gain from knowing her favorite color or that she liked the feel of the wind on her face. It was her turn to ask a question. 

“You are turning red... Are you okay?”

She was wondering if the man would end up collapsing in front of her. He was small and looked frail in health. Was that why he wore that strange glass helmet on his head and that moving apparatus on his chest? Perhaps it was best not to ask that.

De Loco was far from okay, his heart felt like it was going to burst in his chest. As he kept staring at her, unable to form intelligible words, the Silvite grew uneasy again, lowering her head. Ignoring that, he reached his hand forward, making her jump slightly. He said nothing, as he brushed off her blonde hair from her face. He felt a shiver on his skin, wanting to let his hand linger on her face but he immediately retracted it and stood up as the door opened.

“W-What do you want?!”, he snapped.

His Vice-Captain sounded apologetic.

“Sir! Forgive me for intruding but the Silvite must be brought to the Imperial Palace immediately”

Already? How long did they stay in this room? De Loco was livid. Curse the Empress, curse Lord Galcian, curse the time itself!!! He had to force himself to calm down, to not lose face, as he watched the girl’s back retreating toward the door. She was in their hands. He would have more time later... At least that’s what he thought. 

The poor Vice-Captain had to practically hold the admiral in place in order to prevent him from hurting himself (and others) in a fit of blind rage when he learned that the Silvite had escaped with the Air Pirates. No... No! He couldn’t let her go! He had to see her again. Anything to see her face and hear her voice. Moons... Just what was happening to him?


	2. Awkward

“...What is this ‘Cupil’ in your report, admiral?”

 

Damn it!!! He had completely forgotten--- Er... No he just didn’t take the time to explain further in his notes. That was all! He never forgot anything! Ever! And yet, recently De Loco made blunders after blunders. His glass helmet was steaming alarmingly. He tried to ignore the odd stares he got from the other admirals.

 

“Ah it’s er... A Silvite invention! Yes that’s it!”

 

De Loco had no idea how close he actually was to the truth. From what he remembered it was a pet that Fina owned. If he was saying that, he would have ridiculed himself further. Of course, that insufferable Alfonso took the opportunity to mock him.

 

“Marvelous De Loco. I’m sure it will help greatly. Tell me, how does this Cupil work?”

 

The fop was trying to contain his laughter as he sarcastically spoke. Galcian sighed and stepped in.

 

“ I guess that means nothing of interest has been uncovered.”

 

The fifth admiral gripped at the table, digging his nails in his gloves as he breathed an apology. He would never hear the end of it. Alfonso would make sure of that. As if that wasn’t enough, there was the occasional stares of the other admirals to deal with. He did NOT need Belleza’s curiosity or Gregorio’s pity or his vice-captain’s meddling! He knew perfectly well he was putting salt in his coffee that morning! Yes that’s how he liked it! Black and a dash of salt!!! He wasn’t absent-minded, he was deep in thought!

 

He wasn’t forgetful, it was just him deciding to delay his work to make sure it was perfect! He impatiently waited for Belleza’s report, collected data about the red moon crystal, wishing she could have brought it with her instead! Gah! Can’t anyone do anything right these days?! He would have had an outburst at her if he didn’t have other questions.

 

“How would you say it is most efficient to communicate with female subjects in the event of, ah, interrogation?”

Belleza stared blankly at him for a moment, then smiled. ...What did that smile mean exactly?!

 

“Interrogations, huh?”

 

“That is what I said! You are a female so you are the person who should know the most about how a female might want to be interrogated!”

 

De Loco would rather set fire to his own ship than resort to asking Vigoro!

 

“I recommend trying a gentle approach. Being kind, smiling...”

 

“Huh.. huh...”

 

“ Make her feel safe and build a sense of trust. Compliments and flowers work if she shows interest”

 

At that point, with a notepad in hand and scribbling frantically, De Loco stopped at the mention of compliments and flowers.

 

“ We are still talking about interrogation, yes?”

 

“Naturally”

 

Good, excellent. With that in mind De Loco retreated to his quarters, leaving behind him a very amused Belleza. Vigoro appeared from a side corridor, unnoticed by the fifth admiral.

 

“ Wow, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think De Loco is in love” he commented.

 

Now that was a funny thought. The man had interest in something else than his ship maybe he could offer some advice of his own... But Belleza quickly dissuaded him.

 

Meanwhile, De Loco was staring at his reflexion, frowning behind his opaque lenses. Smiling huh... Like this? No, that felt ridiculous. Maybe he could think of something happy. Like his new flame cannon burning and melting flesh yes...

 

Knock knock.

 

The head of that fool Alfonso caved in, to see if there was actually a brain underneath that ridiculous hair.

 

“Admiral?”

 

The thought of having the moon crystal in his hands... And a Silvite at his side.

 

“Forgive me for intruding... Sir...”

 

The Vice-Captain paused and could feel the colors drain for his face before quickly closing the door and apologizing profusely. He wasn’t sure if the admiral noticed him at all. But that expression reflected in the mirror would give De Loco’s aide nightmares for the weeks to come.

 

As the days passed, the infamously unstable man’s behavior became more and more strange. On the bright side, he had been throwing less tantrums around his subordinates, but it took everything to get the man’s attention. If they dared disrupt his ‘’deep thoughts’’ they would regret it. When he became obsessed in something, he ended up ignoring everything else.

 

And that was the kind of person Alfonso would be stuck with during his tenure in Ixa’Taka. The man sighed to himself. As amusing it was to make a fool out of the fifth admiral, they had a mission to accomplish.

 

“ Honestly, I seem to take the assignment at hand more seriously than he is! He’s stuck in his own little world. Something about an experiment of his... Whatever it is, I do not want to be involved in this!”

 

The first admiral’s numerous complaints unfortunately fell on deaf ears. After what he had done, he was in no position to make requests regarding his demotion. Damn those pirates and damn the delusional fool he would have to endure for who knows how many moon cycles!!!

 

The day of departure was nigh and Alfonso’s preparations were soon over. A new vice-captain had been assigned to him, a nervous wreck of a man. Perhaps he had already heard what happened and feared he would be the next to be shoved to the depth of the skies. The noble merely feigned ignorance.

 

“ Is Antonio II ready?”

 

“Y-Yes sir! He’s at the dock, being prepared to be brought to you flagship, sir!”

Nodding, Alfonso gave the Vice-Captain his leave for the night, his subordinate all too happy to leave the admiral’s presence. The noble man decided to take a stroll to the docks and see his personal war beast, just to change his thoughts for a bit.

 

However when he reached the cage, hewitnessed something he never expected, or wanted to see.

 

“Your--- Your eyes are very beautiful. Very... Um... They reflect your personality because you are beautiful and... No. That’s not it. Gaah! I mean, I never saw someone as breathtaking as you.”

 

It took a moment for Alfonso to speak. De Loco seemed to reach a new low.

 

“And just what the hell are you doing with Antonio II”

 

The fifth admiral jumped and turned toward him, visibly flushed.

 

“This-- This is not what it looks like! I am conducting an important experiment here!!!”

 

“By... flirting with an animal?”

 

“That wasn’t flirt!!! Don’t you have anything else to do instead of spying on me and... and jumping to conclusions?!”

 

Alfonso did in fact, he was needing a drink badly after that. First, to forget this situation, second, to help get rid of his newfound headache. Neither admirals spoke of this event again.

 

 

 

 


	3. All according to plan

 

 

 

“Muhahaha!!! Burn! Buuuurn!!!”

 

De Loco was screaming with delight as he saw the once beautiful vegetation of Ixa’Taka being cruelly consumed by the flames. The Vice-Captain couldn’t do anything but watch. Was that really necessary? How could someone even take pleasure in such senseless destruction. Yet, he was loyal to the admiral as his role dictated.

 

“ The thicker the forest, the more it will burn! Hahahaha!!! Soon the green moon crystal will be mine. You will see!!!”

 

The man was back to normal. At least what could be considered normal for him. He needed to focus on the mission. The crystal first, then... Then... No! Focus. His distraction caused him to be caught by surprise when a cannon hit his vessel.

 

“What?!”

 

“Sir! I was trying to warn you! We are being attacked!”

 

“ I could definitely feel that you incomp---”

 

De Loco interrupted himself, grabbing at the periscope to see who dared scratch his precious Chameleon. They were going to die for this. Oh yes, he would make sure of that! Burning trees was getting repetitive, he needed a moving, living target.

 

“Tsk... A fishing boat?”

 

Sure, it was equipped with a Harpoon Cannon but it was the equivalent of putting a knife in a toddler’s hand. The ship would never survive a direct hit from his flame cannon. Feeling confident, De Loco returned to his seat and laced his fingers together, stretching his knuckles.

 

“Let’s get started! FIRE!”

 

At that command, he pushed a buttons and his automated side-canon retaliated. Seeing the wooden ship being hit felt satisfying but oh, how great would it be to see it burn.

 

“Prepare the flame cannon!’’ He ordered through a talking tube.

 

“ Preparing the flame cannon, sir”

 

The engineer made sure that the cannon would be operable, all De Loco had to do was to aim with the control stick on his board. He almost didn’t need a crew (according to him, his men were the ones making sure the ship would keep afloat with all the demanding fuel De Loco’s inventions needed).

 

As he held his breath and waited for the confirmation of his subordinate, De Loco smiled gleefully. The Vice-Captain looked through the periscope only to confirm his own suspicions.

 

“Sir! That ship... It fits the description from Admiral Belleza’s report! It is those air pirates”

 

De Loco’s expression froze as his mind connected the dots. That meant---

 

“Vyse is here?! Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHA!!!”

 

His hysterical laughter made the Vice-Captain step back.

 

“ Sir?... Are you alright?”

 

“Never been better!”

 

As much as he wanted to burn that kid to a crisp, it also meant the Silvite was there! The real cause of his euphoria. He would finally see her again! He would not let her go this time! Never again.

 

“Lord De Loco! The flame cannon is ready”

 

...Now that was a problem though. There was no way he could destroy that ship without killing her in the process! What do to?! He could feel his Vice-Captain looking at him with expectation. He couldn’t lose face now. Grr... He would need to wait for the enemy’s attack, as much as it pained him. There was no winning situation there and he knew his perfect Chameleon would never be destroyed by such a weak adversary.

 

“Sir! They are launching their harpoon cannon!”

 

The timing couldn’t be more perfect! He aimed at the fishing boat, knowing full well the hit would deviate the flames. This was a well calculated move. He needed to make sure not to fire too soon or too late.

 

“ FIRE!!!”

 

Perfect that way the fire would be just above the...

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The harpoon cannon fired toward the front of the Chameleon, cutting clean the mechanical arm holding the flame cannon.

 

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!”

 

They were supposed to fire on the side, not destroy his precious invention.

 

“Aaaah... AAAAhhh...”

 

He shook as he watched the amputated part of his Chameleon fall down in the forest, exploding on impact.

 

“DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!!! WHY?! WHY CAN’T THINGS EVER WORK THE WAY I WANT??!!!”

 

The pistons of the respirator on his chest moved alarmingly and his glass dome emitted steam.

 

“Lord De Loco! Please...”

 

The admiral didn’t hear the rest as he fell limply on his chair, his legs twitching.

 

“...Get ahold of yourself... We are retreating!”

 

 

Clap. Clap. Clap.

 

With each sounds Alfonso's hands made, De Loco was gripping his pen tighter, threatening to snap it in half.

 

“ Your proud flagship defeated by a fishing boat. Splendid. I guess when you spend so much time burning trees you forget that ships that fight back are a bit tougher to beat, mhh?”

 

“I don’t need to hear that from you! Remind me who is the one who got demoted here? Know your place!”

 

Technically, as the one ruling over the moonstone mines, De Loco was now Alfonso’s superior. Of course, the conceited first admiral always overestimated his own importance and he took pride in his noble lineage and fortune and he knew De Loco possessed nor fortune, nor noble blood.

 

“At least I didn’t crawl from that hole of Lower City”

 

Did Alfonso think this was an insult? De Loco merely raised a brow.

 

“I’m taking it as a compliment. That means I actually deserves my place, I wasn’t just born into it, unlike others...”

 

The blond man immediately took offence.

 

“ Watch your words you little--”

 

His would be clever one liner was interrupted by the alarm. Ah, thank the moons. De Loco needed a distraction. Alfonso’s company was getting tiring. Below the glass panel on the flour he could see a very familiar figure. She’s there!

 

“How nice of you to spare me the trouble of looking for you”

 

He could feel his heart beating faster, enraptured, until the harsh reality was reminded to him by Alfonso.

 

“Daydreaming about Antonio again?” said the first admiral boringly as he glanced below.

 

“Those Pirates are there!” he exclaimed.

 

About time that fop noticed...

 

“I will get my revenge this time!”

 

“Yes yes, go take a walk why don’t you?”

 

Honestly, De Loco was just in a hurry for Alfonso to leave. If the air pirates would be so kind to get rid of him, that would be even better. Not even listening, the first admiral immediately left the room. Pompous fool.

 

“Now then...”

 

Smirking to himself, the fifth admiral headed back toward his desk. From there, he could control the entire mine. He would lead the Silvite right to him. Pressing a button, he set his plan in motion.

 


	4. The awaited reunion

 

 

 

She felt a shiver run through her and it wasn’t because of the cold, humid mines. Fina was a few steps behind Vyse, Aika and Drachma, constantly finding herself glancing over her shoulder. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. Even Cupil seemed tense so she knew it wasn’t just her imagination.

 

“ Hey Fina, are you okay?” Aika asked, looking concerned.

 

She tried to smile and ease her friend’s worry but it didn’t look very convincing.

 

“Y-Yes, I’ll be fine.”

 

Something told her she needed to catch up to her group. However, her last distraction proved to be a fatal mistake. It was just something flashing at the corner of her eyes, something that made her pause only a few seconds but it was more than enough for her to be trapped.

 

“ Fina!”

 

Vyse yelled just as a door closed between him and her.

 

“Vyse?! Aika! Captain!!!”

 

She ran toward the closed door but despite their best efforts on both sides, it remained shut.

 

“Oh no! What are we going to do!?”

 

She could hear Aika’s muffled panicked voice on the other side.

 

“ Calm down, there has to be one way to control the mechanism ‘ere”

 

Fina forced herself to calm down despite feeling helpless and trapped. She saw the light again in another corridor, as is motioning to her to go there. She didn’t like it at all.

 

“Fina, we’ll try finding another way toward you, I promise. We’ll join up when we can!” Vyse told her.

 

“Y-Yes. Please be careful”

 

What to do? Wait for them here? Follow that light? She couldn’t stand around doing nothing while her friends ventured further into the mines. Taking a deep breath, she followed the corridor trying to ignore that ominous feeling of walking into a trap.

 

 

“Yes! YES! She’s coming! Perfect!”

 

De Loco was rocking himself frenetically in his chair. In a few minutes she would be with him again. He could barely contain himself at the thought.

 

“...Am I interrupting something, De Loco?”

 

And in an instant the fifth admiral’s mood soured. What was Alfonso doing here again?!

 

“What do you want?!” Barked the short man.

 

The last thing he needed was Alfonso there when the Silvite arrived!

 

“Vyse’s head on a platter, I believe I told you earlier...”

 

“Then GO! Vyse is not here now, is he?!”

 

“How do you expect me to catch up to him if you close all the damn doors, then?!”, snapped Alfonso.

 

Seriously, the whole mines was at the madman’s fingertips and depending on the said man’s mood, Alfonso could very well be trapped between two doors. Moving toward De Loco’s desk, the first admiral glanced at the control panel. Honestly, why did the admiral’s inventions always look this… childish?

 

“Open the doors and I’ll leave, surely that is not too much to ask--”

 

Alfonso absentmindedly put his hand on the table as he spoke, and De Loco’s face blanched with horror.

 

“What have you done, YOU FOOL?!”

 

The nobleman blinked, raising his hand. What? Did he actually touch something that he shouldn’t? Why did De Loco feel the need to put deadly buttons everywhere anyway?

 

“ ...Out.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT!!!”

 

Alfonso was used of De Loco’s usual venom in his voice but this time, he could hear the unspoken death threat and he was prompted to leave, not bothering to look behind him.

 

“Aaaah! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”

 

Whatever that scream meant, it wasn’t good. At all.

 

 

Fina barely had time to register what was happening to her when she suddenly fell. Thankfully the fall wasn’t long or fatal, but she could feel pain in her ankle.

 

“Ow… Is it… Broken?”

 

She ran her hand on her ankle, it felt hot and pain shot through her leg. She must have had sprained it when she landed. Nothing a green spell couldn’t handle. However…

 

“Kyuuu! Kyuu kyuu!!!”

 

The bracelet around her arm shifted and Cupil formed beside her.

 

“Cupil? What’s wrong?… Ah!”

 

Raising her head she noticed monsters crawling toward her, ready to attack. The situation had gone from bad to worse in only a few seconds.

 

“Moons… Give me strength!” she quietly chanted as she cast a Pyres spell toward the worm-like creature.

 

It was burning but still standing. Cupil launched himself toward the creature, trying to shield her from the coming impact as she tried to stand. She couldn’t put her injured foot down without risking to fall and the enemy was coming toward her.

 

“Vyse… Aika… I’m so sorry...”

 

If only she hadn’t gotten distracted… She felt guilt and fear paralyzing her.

 

Bing.

 

A small bell-like noise was heard followed by the sound of a door opening.

 

“Vyse?...”

 

 

De Loco was nearly out of breath, raising his shaking hand containing a Pyri box and opening it. The weakened creature was engulfed in it’s flame as the box disappeared.

 

He had ignored his vice-captain’s warning as he sprinted out of his office. Thankfully he knew the mines like the back of his hand… Approaching her on unsteady feet, still trying to catch his breath, he raised his hand again.

 

She back-stepped, her eyes widening in alarm… And she fell.

 

A strange… silver creature came between him and her.

 

“ I will do you no harm…”

 

He muttered a sacri spell and green light softly enveloped the Silvite. She blinked, looking down at her ankle, feeling relief from the pain.

 

“You can come back, Cupil” she finally said.

 

Cupil? So that thing was Cupil? Pausing to take another deep breath, De Loco then moved toward her, extending his hand. She stared blankly at it before finally taking it. Her hand felt soft and warm and he found himself wanting to keep holding it as she stood up with his help. However as soon as she was on her feet, she retracted her hand. The feeling was still lingering in his as he processed what happened.

 

“Follow me. It’s not safe here.”

 

He remembered what Belleza had told him. Build a sense of trust. Make her feel safe. Fina was still on her guard however.

 

“Why did you help me?”

 

“Let’s discuss elsewhere. More creatures like these tend to infest the mines despite my machines' best effort”

 

Having colonized the Moonstone mountains, De Loco’s diggers and berserkers usually had the upper-hand in the mines, however, most corridors were still full of monsters nests and it wasn’t a rare occurrence for them to attack miners and soldiers alike.

 

She still stared at him with her piercing emerald eyes, that defiant look that troubled him so much the first time he saw it. His heart was enraptured. She followed, keeping an arm-length distance between him and her. That was more than enough for him. She was there. He would never let her go again.


	5. Doubt

“Lord De Loco! Are you alright?”

 

His Vice-Captain greeted him with worry then stunned silence when he saw the Silvite.

 

“Good timing, why don’t you make yourself useful and make some tea for our… guest”

 

De Loco ignored his own fatigue as he passed by his vice-captain. In truth, he was white as a sheet and looked in much worse condition than their “guest”.

 

“Sir. Do you need...”

 

“I already told you what I need didn’t I? Now go.”

 

The fifth admiral interrupted him with a voice that betrayed his exhaustion. Using magic always took it’s toll on him. His aide waited for him to sit down in his chair before finally obeying.

 

Fina looked around herself. She was surrounded by odd, colorful machines she couldn’t begin to understand.

 

She recognized the strange man, his appearance definitely hard to forget. What did he want with her? Everything about him told her to be wary. He was dangerous and unstable. And yet, he had saved her. The more she thought, the less she understood.

 

“Please, have a seat”

 

He gestured toward a chair next to his. For the moment though, she chose to remain standing, not wanting to approach him.

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

She wanted to leave, return to her friends, make sure they were safe. Whatever that man wanted, it couldn’t be good.

 

“I feel like you misunderstand me”

 

Did she really? He wanted information about the Silver Civilization in order to make weapons. More tools to hurt others, she thought sadly.

 

“I am not your enemy… I… Don’t want to be your enemy”

 

She looked at him, surprised at the sadness in his tone.

 

“I want to know more about you. Can’t you tell me more about yourself?”

 

Oh right… At the end of their last meeting, his questions did become… strange. They were less and less about technology and more about… her. What did he get out of this? Why was this so important to him?

 

“That creature… It’s Cupil, isn’t it?”

 

“Huh?! How did you know?”

 

“I remember you mentioning having a pet… Pardon, a friend, named Cupil. I imagine that was… it?”

 

Fina’s eyes widened.

 

“You have a good memory” she commented.

 

She barely remembered their conversation while he seemed to be able to tell it word by word. It was almost frightening.

 

The door opened again and the man in armor brought a tray with a tea set with trembling hands. She recognized a kettle, cups, pots of cream and sugar, however there was another bottle containing little caplets she couldn’t recognize. If they wanted to poison her, Fina supposed they would have been more subtle about it.

 

De Loco seemed to groan in annoyance as he saw the bottle, but he didn’t comment on it, choosing to take off the glass bubble on his head, making him look suddenly even smaller. He dismissed his subordinate before pouring a cup of the boiling liquid for her and himself.

 

“Would you join me?”

 

She considered saying no again, remaining standing but decided against it when she noticed something in front of him. It looked like some kind of screen. She recognized it because she had something like this back home. She never expected to see an Arcadian with such advanced technology.

 

She sat next to him, not once looking in his direction or touching her tea, instead looking toward the screen. It was a black and white image, in a thick box, unlike the flat colored screen in her room back home, but it was still an impressive feat to find.

 

“I can see everything that goes on in the mine thanks to this” he boasted.

 

That explained her earlier feeling… She had the hope of seeing Vyse through it eventually. She silently watched the scene switch before her, still feeling the admiral’s eyes on her. He only looked away to drink from his cup, taking one of those pills along with it.

 

“This is still only a prototype surveillance system but in time I plan to equip the whole of the Grand Fortress with it!”

 

“Why?” She finally asked.

 

He frowned slightly in confusion.

 

“To keep tabs on our prisoners and strengthen security?...”

 

“No, I mean… Why did you help me?”

 

“I never intended to harm you. Like I said, I want to know more about you and… And...”

 

De Loco felt the heat rising to his cheeks and his heartbeat quickening alarmingly. What did he want exactly? He felt like he knew the answer deep down but he wanted to lock it away, to ignore it. It was as if he was trying to contain an explosion. No matter how much barriers he would put up, it would all shatter sooner or later. He was… scared.

 

“Sir?...”

 

As if putting one more physical barrier along with the psychological one, the admiral put his glass helmet on again, taking deep breath as soon as he was inside it.

 

“Are you feeling ill?”

 

What a pathetic display he must have been showing… For her to express worry about her enemy like that.

“I’m fine… I’ve always been of frail health, it’s nothing unusual”

 

He was supposed to be the one asking questions, yet he ended up being the one opening up to her. What kind of spell did she put him under? She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He tried to look through her, as if he could find hidden malice or ruse within her, but he found nothing. She was… pure. Everything about that girl spoke of honesty. Something that made him feel even weaker in front of her.

 

“You could have done something great for you and everyone else.”

 

She let herself speak her mind, enemy or not.

 

“You have a gift. The ability to help others… Why do you use it for destruction? This is so sad… History is repeating itself. The Ancients Civilizations only sought further powers. It led them to their demise in the end”

 

De Loco bit his lip, suddenly unable to look at her in the eyes. She was such a naive person. People without power only end up being used or destroyed. He had to make sure he was strong. He had to make sure he had his uses. A machine must provide for the owner’s needs or else it’s good to be trashed. ...He wasn’t any different. For a brief moment he wondered if… if he had met someone like her sooner, would it have changed his fate?

 

“Please, surely you can understand”

 

“You must have been living a utopia, never having to fear betrayal, never having to resort to violence to protect yourself. ...Here it’s different. The strong crushes the weak. Those who show weakness are the next to become victims. This is why I am helping myself first instead of others.”

 

He never expected to say this to someone. He felt like he was exposing a wound.

 

“But you are not helping yourself...”

 

Their conversation was cut short when De Loco heard the door in the spike room open. He got up and moved pass the Silvite, who followed him, gasping as she saw her friends through the window.

 

“Perfect timing” he muttered, extending his hand toward the lever on the wall.

 

“Please don’t!”

He froze as she grabbed his hand and seemed to stop breathing.

 

“Please, I beg you, do not hurt them!”

 

De Loco felt torn again. His need for revenge needed to be answered. He wanted those blasted air pirates dead. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to have her. He wanted to see her smile. He… couldn’t do anything.

 

“Lord De Loco! This is an emergency! All machines are malfunctioning!”

 

He barely heard those words, he was losing it. The room spun and his vision faded to black. It was what allowed Fina to escape, the Vice-Captain too focused on trying to get the admiral on his feet. She spared him one last look before running.


	6. Our last vow

Everything about her had been memorized. Her silky hair, her big gentle eyes, her lips, the foreign marking on her forehead. Anyone looking at the drawing would immediately recognize the subject, lovingly and accurately represented. But no matter how accurate the drawing was, it was only that... A drawing. His fingers smoothly ran over the paper. She had disappeared... Again. Ever since his return in Valua, he obstinately remained confined to his quarters, barely aware of what went on in the world. Another Moon Crystal lost, another failure, another Moon Crystal lost... It felt just repetitive at this point. For an Empire that took pride in it’s power, failure were becoming more and more frequent. And it didn’t even come as a surprise anymore.

 

A knock was heard on his door.

 

“Go away!”

 

De Loco always answered that on impulse, not caring who was on the other side. 

 

“Sir, you are worrying me. How long as it been since you last had a meal?”

 

Again, the Vice-Captain was on his case, making sure that he was still eating, drinking, sleeping, breathing. It was getting on his nerves.

 

“What is it to you?! Go. Away!”

 

Like a child throwing a tantrum, the admiral had locked himself in. The Vice-Captain could do nothing but wait outside, starting to wonder if he had to report this situation. The armada needed a functioning  scientist. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that the majority of Valua’s technological development relied on this man, no matter how unstable he was.

 

“Sir, you are not helping yourself...”

 

T hese words struck a cord. Fina had said the same thing... Each of her words still haunted him to this day.  How was he even supposed to ‘’help’’ himself? Did he even want to? Again the answer was there all along, held up behind a crumpling barrier.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We are going into Deep Sky?! Has he lost his mind for good?!”

 

“Quiet, he will hear you!”

 

De Loco knew his men were on edge, ever since the plan to retrieve the Silvite’s ship had been announced. A few months earlier, the thought would have been laughable. N o ship could go into Deep Sky without being destroyed. At least, that’s what everyone said. The fools clearly underestimated him...

 

The Chameleon’s ship upgrade was going smoothly. Galcian wanted him to be done by the week. He too was growing impatient. The man had his own agenda and exposed his plan to make a coup against the empire. Alfonso was the first to refuse, and De Loco could feel the doubts from Gregorio and Belleza. As for him... His mind was made up. 

 

“You wanted to see me, Lord De Loco?”

 

The Vice-Captain joined with the admiral on the Chameleon’s bridge. It was rare to be called upon by his superior... and it usually never meant anything good.

 

“Yes. Take this envelope...”

 

“Sir?”

 

His subordinate glanced at what was handed to him before looking at the admiral again. His face was always hidden behind his helmet, but De Loco could tell he was confused.

 

“As of today you are returning to Valua. You have more than enough of a payment to ensure a comfortable life. ...Thank you for your services”

 

It would be the first and the last time De Loco ever thanked him for something. He was mostly expressionless and it made even less sense to the Vice-Captain.

 

“Lord De Loco? W-Why? Have I... disappointed you?”

 

The fifth admiral merely shook his head slowly. 

 

“It is because of your exemplary service and loyalty that I am granting you your leave”

 

“It... It doesn’t make sense, Sir!”

 

“Guillermez.”

 

The Vice-Captain froze. First he was being thanked and for the first time ever since he had begun serving under the admiral, he was called by name.

 

“I am going to die. You must not remain on Dangral Island when that happen.”

 

Ever since De Loco made his decision, he knew his fate was sealed. All he had to do was wait, for he knew she was coming.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fina had been growing restless in the past few days. Her mission was over, all that was left was to find her ship. She didn’t want to admit it, but part of herself hoped the ship was destroyed... Or wouldn’t be found. How horrible of her. She had a duty to accomplish and it was her responsibility to see it to the end. And yet... She didn’t want to go. She cried herself to sleep the night before heading to Dangral Island. 

 

She readied herself nonetheless. She had to do this. Before she joined up with Vyse however, Fina made a detour toward Kalifa’s tent. Was she so scared of the future that she had to ask the seeress for answers? The Nasr woman looked at her as if she had been expecting the Silvite.

 

“I see great torment within you, child of the Silver Moon”

 

Fina gulped, feeling already uneasy and slightly dizzy from the scent of the incense permeating the small tent.

 

“Can you tell me if... we will succeed?”

 

“The future is shrouded in thick, black clouds. Deep Sky is the land of the dead where no moon shines, I cannot foresee what will go on in there. However, I see someone... A troubled soul waiting for you.”

 

The words failed to bring any kind of comfort to Fina and she felt more confused than ever, but she nodded before thanking Kalifa nonetheless. She had to find her own answers.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is just great!”

 

Aika sighed as she looked through the room again. They had managed to sneak through Dangral Island, avoid being detected, gently taking out the guards that did, and their efforts was rewarded by... Nothing.

They had reached the lower part of the island where De Loco’s flagship, the Chameleon was docked. 

 

“We probably shouldn’t have expected the schematics to be waiting for us in plain sight”, mused Enrique.

 

“We can’t go back empty handed, it has to be here somewhere” 

 

Vyse’s words encouraged them to keep looking. The room was quite large, it wasn’t impossible to have been put somewhere else. However, even with the four of them searching, they found nothing.

 

“Not here either” said Aika as she got back from under the table.

 

“Any luck Vyse?”

 

“I found a Moonfish... Nothing else” 

 

At that point even him looked sheepish. 

 

“Don’t tell me we have to board this flying can...” sighed the red-haired pirate as she glanced at the Chameleon.

 

Whatever decision they made, they had to make it fast. They were still in an Valuan military outpost and they would easily be out-numbered if the guards swarmed the place.

 

“We have no choice--”

 

“It won’t be necessary”

 

At once, Vyse, Aika, Fina and Enrique turned back toward the voice. Standing in front of them was admiral De Loco, alone, his hands behind his back.

 

Vyse moved instinctively in front of the group. 

 

“Is this what you are looking for?”

 

De Loco extended an arm, holding the blueprints in his hands.

 

“Admiral?” Enrique eyes went wide.

 

His arm still remained cautiously on his sword’s hilt but he didn’t sense any aggression from the man. The four intruders exchanged a confused look as their enemy slowly walked closer.

 

“Fina”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

With unsure steps, she approached.  Was this what Kalifa meant earlier?

 

“Take this with you. Protect it... With this, you should retrieve your ship”

 

“H-huh????” 

 

An exclamation of surprise and shock couldn’t be contained anymore.

 

“W-Wait a minute here. Why are you helping us?!”

 

Instantly Aika was cautious. Was this a trap? Then again, why go through the trouble of tricking them when he could simply call the guards here? It didn’t make any sense.

 

Fina extended a trembling hand toward the ship schematics. It was rolled up and held up by... a ring? A golden ring with engraving similar to what was on her own clothes. 

 

“...Now go.”

 

De Loco’s face was flushed as he looked away.

 

“B-But...”

 

She was confused. She had questions to ask and she wanted to tell him to run as well.

 

“Go before I change my mind!”

 

Vyse was the first to react, motioning to the others to follow out of the room. Fina spared him a last look... And he smiled.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I can’t believe it... What is going on in that guy’s head?” wondered Aika as they reached the corridor.

 

Fina stared at the ring, running her finger along the delicate metal work.

 

“Umm... What does this mean exactly?” she asked as she showed them.

 

This time, her friends remained silent.

 

 


	7. Epilogue

Vice-Captain Guillermez just couldn’t stop thinking about the admiral’s last words. He could retire right now, away from military life, away from his demented subordinate’s tantrums. And yet the man was loyal to a fault. He had cared for the admiral when he couldn’t even care for himself. Leaving now, especially after such ominous words felt wrong. He backtracked to the docks, his steps increasing in speed.

 

As he got closer, he could tell something was definitely wrong. It smelled like something was burning…

 

“Lord De Loco?!”

 

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened behind the doors. The Chameleon, admiral’s De Loco’s greatest pride, was engulfed in flames.

 

“Admiral?! F-Fire!!! There’s a fire!!!”

 

His scream soon attracted the attention of nearby soldiers who sounded the alarm but did nothing more than running around, completely panicking.

 

“Find the admiral! Find who did this! ...Get ahold of yourselves!!!”

 

That didn’t do much to calm the other soldiers, and him even less.

 

“No… Don’t tell me...” He noticed something on the ground near the table.

 

He couldn’t get to take a closer look as the upper part of the flagship exploded… The source of the blast coming from the Captain’s Quarters.

 

That day, two admirals were reported dead. First, Lord Gregorio and Lord De Loco. In the latter’s case, there was not a trace of his body even left. Only blood, and his glass helmet remaining outside the ship. The most likely hypothesis was suicide. Everyone knew the man was unstable, it didn’t come any less of a surprise.

 

“What should we do about the ship in Deep Sky, Lord Galcian?”

 

“...It doesn’t matter. We have another alternative, don’t we, Ramirez?”

 

“Yes… My Lord.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week had passed and there was no signs of soldiers coming after him. The plan was a success apparently. The lifeboat wandered around aimlessly. There was nothing waiting for him in Valua, and showing up in any inhabited place was out of the question.

 

All he had to keep him company was that drawing of the girl who took his heart, eternally smiling on the paper.

 

“I wonder… If she returned home” De Loco muttered to himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She stared curiously at the gift the strange man left her. Her friend’s answers seemed evasive and with what happened to Enrique, Fina decided to keep her questions to herself. She mostly fiddled with the ring… It even fitted her.

 

“There you are Fina… Oh, is it a bad time?’’

 

“Not at all, Aika.”

 

“Are you um… thinking about that guy?”

 

Her friend seemed uneasy again.

 

“I’m just curious. I wonder if I’ll meet him again”

 

“What will you do if it’s the case?”

 

Fina gave a pause to give it some thought before a small smile formed on her lips.

 

“...Ask him about himself?”


End file.
